


Beach trip

by Greengem120



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen, Moana Holiday Exchange 2017, family fun at the beach, just a little modern au, maui is moana's adopted older brother, this was from last year but I thought I'd post here after making an account, warning super adorable lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengem120/pseuds/Greengem120
Summary: For the Moana exchange my prompt was: “Moana and Maui playing in the sand together. Sand castles, sand volleyball, burying each other”I thought abt what I could write about, then realized that this could make for a good modern au!





	Beach trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zabchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabchan/gifts).



> For the Moana exchange my prompt was: “Moana and Maui playing in the sand together. Sand castles, sand volleyball, burying each other”
> 
> I thought abt what I could write about, then realized that this could make for a good modern au!

On the north island of New Zealand.The Waialiki family had left their home in Whangaroa one Saturday morning and went to the beach for the weekend while the kids were on break from school

Gramma Tala was on a pull out chair reading a book and sitting in the sun watching her family play a fun game of volleyball

“You’re bigger than me that’s not fair!” Moana yells as her brother Maui catches the ball and smacks it back over as she tried reaching for it

“Sorry shorty, but I’m older” Maui says teasingly. Moana sticks her tongue out

“Maui!” Their mother Sina says scoldingly “let your sister have a turn"

“Ok mom. *looks to moana* Here I’ll put you on my shoulders and you can get the next one” He says scooping her up

“Yay, now I’m tall” Moana squeals out.

“Ok sweetie this next one’s for you ok” their father Tui says encouragingly

“Ok papa!” Moana says as Maui walks closer so she can hit the ball

“Serve it!” Maui yells enthusiastically. Tui hits the ball over the net and Moana makes a grab hit and wacks it to the other side. Her family cheers

“Great job Mo!” Maui says smiling as he sets her down. Once back on the ground something catches her eye near the shore

“Birds!” Moana cries out running towards a flock of frigate birds that have been flying over that landed on the beach. Maui goes after her as they both laugh watching the birds fly out of their reach

“Be careful you two! Don’t go too far!” Sina says with a smile as Tui stands next to her with an arm on her shoulder. She touches his hand

”They’ll be fine Sina" Tui says with a smile as he puts his hand on her shoulder. They watch as the kids run after the birds almost as if pkahinf tag with them as well

“We have two amazing kids” Tui says kissing Sina on the cheek

“Both of which with your stubbornness Sina says jokingly which Tui gives her a look

“She’s not wrong son” Tala says looking up from the book she was reading.

The beautiful day at the beach continued with fun and games. Tui and Sina took the kids out on the waves for a bit to surf to which they enjoyed

Later on, Tala helped her grandkids make sandcastles. Moana found some twigs and a few shells that they could use and insisted putting the shovels in front of the sand castle crossways almost like a door

“Gramma I want this one to go on top!” Moana exclaimed excitedly handing her gramma a medium sized purple pink conch shell.

“Ok but not too cute Curly” Maui says rolling his eyes

“What’s wrong with cute?” Sina asks playfully ruffling his hair.

“I’m the chief of this castle and I decide that this castle will look cute Maui!” Moana retorts, to which he sticks his tongue out and she reciprocates. He then gets up and grabs her, gently giving her a noogie to which she giggles and hits him

When the castle is done, Maui andoana have decided to bury themselves partway in the sand as their mom and dad take a few pictures of them with their sand castle. Moana has taken the liberty of putting her pail and shovel near her almost like treasure. Maui decides to give finger guns.

When the day is over and the sun is just setting below the horizon, the family packs up and goes home. Of course not without a few protestations from Moana.

It’s about an hour drive back home and the kids fall asleep on the way back, both exhausted from the day’s fun in the sun. Tala is seated next to them in the back and quietly whispers for Sina to grab the camera. Maui is leaning on the door with Moana cuddled up next to him, both fast asleep


End file.
